


Cliches

by EctoHeir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoHeir/pseuds/EctoHeir
Summary: John confesses to Karkat.





	

Karkat couldn’t believe what he was hearing coming from John's mouth.

“Can you say that again? I pretty sure I misheard you.” Karkat said, still not believing what his ears were hearing. 

“I said, I love you.” John said once more.

“That's what I thought.” Karkat said under his breath. John wouldn’t have been able to hear it if not for his windy powers. Stupid windy thing.

“Look if you don’t like me back, it’s okay. I just wanted to get it off my chest.” John said, trying to play it off like he didn’t care but Karkat could hear that he did from his voice.

“It’s not that I just wasn’t expecting it. By the way you rejected me awhile back, you can understand why I would be surprised.” Karkat said.

“Yeah, well things change. And I still don’t have black feelings for you so I can completely understand if you reject me.” John said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“I like you too idiot.” Karkat said, stepping closer to John. The two then got closer and closer until they were almost kissing.

“Can I kiss you?” John asked, afraid Karkat would say no.

“Of course, Egbert.” Karkat said.

“Come on, you can at least call me by my first name before we kiss for the first time.” John said in a teasing voice. Karkat rolled his eyes.

“Fine then John.” Karkat said emphasizing the other's name, “Kiss me John.” John giggled before leaning forward, putting a hand on Karkat's cheek. The two’s lips almost touched before…

It started to pour.

“What the hell?” John asked, not having expected the rain.

“It wasn’t suppose to rain today.” Karkat said.

“Well at least now it’s like on of your rom-coms.” John said, before he took Karkat’s lips in his. After a few seconds, the two parted.

“So Karkat, will you be my matesprit or boyfriend or whatever you want to call it?” John asked.

“Of course idiot.” Karkat said, smiling slightly, and then the two kissed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first fic on here!! Wrote thsi at school. But I do have more ideas coming up. So yeah. Thanks for reading this.


End file.
